Farewell, Doctor
by The Wolf With Two Hearts
Summary: Wherever you are, whoever you are, whatever you are, no matter how lonely you feel, you are never truly alone.
1. Chapter 1

The console was dark. Occasionally there was a slight burst of activity, but all in all, it was dark. The dim turquoise lights blurred with the slow movement of the symbols on the turning podiums above the glass dome, which also glowed a green-blue light, creating a kaleidoscopic pattern on the walls.

There was nothing in the whole universe as peaceful as this room at this very point in time. This very second, nothing was interrupting the beautiful solitude of the turquoise tinted room. Not even the quietest planet in the thousands of universes before us was more peaceful than this place.

The metal railings either side of the door shone as light hit them, casting specks of white on the door frame. As the door opened slowly, the white specks moved across the frame before falling silently on the face of a man.

He was fair skinned and slightly tanned with a very slight blemish on his temple. His eyes were a delicate shade of dark green, tinted with brown. He had a brown quiff, pressed into place to the left of his head and a slightly prominent chin.

A purple bow tie rested on his neck and he straightened it as he strode into the machine, clicking his fingers to shut the door behind him. It creaked as it closed itself, and the man raised a light eyebrow.

The wall lit up as his presence was noticed, and his mouth twitched into a small lopsided grin.

He placed a steady hand on a button that was gently flashing, his fingers caressing the machinery. It seemed to recognise him as he went to pull a switch, a small buzzing sound filling the console room as he pulled it. The lights on the fall flashed twice as the man get go of the lever, letting it fall from his palm.

As the machine began to materialize, the man ran a hand through his hair, watching the lights inside the glass tube flash slowly, and his eyes reflected the colours. He continued to watch even when the lights got brighter, tears evident in his eyes. One fell, gently spattering on his cheek.

His hand went up to his face as he felt the water on his skin, and a puzzled look painted his face. He wanted to wipe it away, but something stopped him. Maybe the machine somehow told him not to, like that tear should be kept there for as long as possible. Like it was a part of them both.

The man blinked slowly but no more tears fell.

As the machine churned away, the noise getting louder and quieter every second, the man pressed a button and a booming noise echoed from the walls. He let a smile appear on his face as he patted the glass dome, leaving fingerprints.

Somewhere in the universe, someone out there was also touching a glass dome, or a window, or a door, at the exact same time as the man, leaving their fingerprints behind too. A piece of their body was imprinted on that one object, also unique as the finger print was.

Every second, there is someone out there doing something exactly the same time as you. One out of the seven billion other humans on this planet are doing something in unison with you, proving to the entire human race that no matter how lonely you feel, you are never truly alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara closed the oven. It beeped as she set the time for cooking, turning a knob and watching a green light flash on the control board. She lowered herself down to sit in front of the clear glass window, pressing her hand against it, leaving a print.

She pulled away quickly when the oven began to feel warmer, but she stayed sitting down, her legs crossed, staring into the contraption watching her soufflé slowly warm up.

She smiled as the oven poured out hot air into her face, making her hair gently blow behind her just a little.

She looked more beautiful than usual, her muddy brown eyes reflecting the shape of the oven, her skin slightly sweaty with the heat from the air blowing into her face. She flinched as someone called her name.

"What?" she called back, sighing gently to herself.

There was no answer, so she got up reluctantly, straightening her red dress and making her way out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her before peering out into the hall.

"Angie?" she called, raising her eyebrows.

There was the sound of gentle footsteps coming from upstairs and Clara clenched her teeth, waiting for a reply. She hoped Angie had not found any more pictures of her in the past; she'd had enough trouble lugging them to the spacey theme park. She didn't need any more.

"Clara?" Angie shouted suddenly, making her jump.

"Yeah?" Clara shouted back, slightly exasperated.

"Artie broke my laptop!" she screamed, and there was a huge crash.

"Guys, calm down!" Clara shouted back up, spinning her body on the banister before running up the stairs, her footsteps loud and echoing.

Life back 'home' was boring compared to travelling around space and time with him. Every time she came back, boredom enveloped her and she felt alone and... strange. Nothing felt the same, yet nothing had really changed.

Not really.

The machine stopped grunting almost as soon as it started. A small trip to Earth was never a long one, unless Earth had been taken straight out of the universe and thrown into another, but that was a whole different story altogether. So, except for that minor possibility, it was a nice, short trip.

The man pulled a lever and closed his eyes as the contraption stopped moving, and the feeling of safety came back to him. He smiled lightly and opened them to gaze dreamily at the symbols on top of the dome. They stared back at him, filling him with nostalgia and grief.

He turned away.

The familiar click of his fingers notified the door to swing open, revealing the warm afternoon sun. He peered out of the gap and blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light. Smiling wide, he stuck out his chin and adjusted his collar, staring up at the house that was in front of him.

It was a large house, cream on the outside with a huge front window. The door was gleaming, it had obviously been cleaned recently, and there was a very familiar side window swinging on its hinges.

He could hear shouting and a few crashes, and he raised his eyebrows stepping out of the machine and into the front garden of the house. Taking a deep breath, he flicked the pocket watch hanging from his waistcoat before making his way to the door. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Angie, put that down,"

"Shut up, you're not my mum,"

"I'm not trying to be,"

He smiled weakly, looking up at the small window that was still swinging gently in the breeze. A girl popped her head out, a huge grin on her face. She stared around before her eyes locked onto the man's. She raised her eyebrows.

"It's your boyfriend!" she squealed, pushing herself back into the room. "Clara, your boyfriend is here!"

The window slammed shut and the man looked away from it, a gentle breeze blowing his quiff into his eyes. He blinked and tried to ignore it as the crashing of footsteps inside the house distracted him. There was a shout, and then the front door was thrown open.

A young lady was standing at the door, leaning against the door frame, a smug look painted on her face. She grinned at the man, raising her eyebrows as he came forward, his arms outstretched. She stepped out into the front garden, running towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The man smiled, digging his face into her shoulder before pulling away and smiling down, his eyes lighting up. She smiled too, a giggle escaping her lips.

"What took you so long, Doctor?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Long? I'm not even late," the man said, crossing his arms too.

"You're four days late," the girl said gently. "Did the Tardis decide to go and get a coffee or something?"

The Doctor smiled, just before another girl and a young boy appeared at the door, their smiled almost touching their ears.

"How's your boyfriend, Clara?" the girl said.

"Shut up, Angie." Clara said, a smile appearing on her lips again.

"Well, Artie and I will leave you both to it," Angie said, winking at her brother, Artie, before pulling him back into the house and shutting the door behind them.

The Doctor gazed down at Clara, his eyes sparkling. She gazed back at him before looking away towards the machine the man had come in.

It was blue with a little light on top that seemed to be broken, and a sign on the front that said 'Police Box'. Clara recognised it immediately as the Tardis, the Doctor's space ship. He liked to call it his time machine, but Clara saw it as the same thing. It was a beautiful thing.

"So, are you ready?" the Doctor asked.

Clara looked up at him. "Definitely."

"Okay, lets' go,"


End file.
